


Rescue

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Ferdinand finds Hubert badly wounded after a tough battle with some of the soldiers from Those Who Slither in the Dark
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 4





	Rescue

— ¡Qué no retrocedan! ¡Si logran dirigirse hacia las montañas será imposible detenerlos!

La voz de Hubert resonó por todo el campo de batalla, animando a los soldados a seguir hacia delante. Había decidido por fin, tras que la emperatriz lograse unificar Fódlan, hacerse cargo de ese problema que llevaba clavándose en su alma como una fría daga desde que se enteró que ellos fueron los que estaban tras la agonía y el sufrimiento de Edelgard. Lord Arundel... No, Thales mejor dicho, pagarían caro todas las atrocidades que habían cometido no solo contra la ahora emperatriz de todo el continente, si no por las múltiples muertes que este y sus séquito de seguidores habían causado a lo largo y ancho de Fódlan.

Pero ahora estaba él solo con todos los soldados fieles a la casa Vestra. Lo más sensato habría sido avisar a la emperatriz de sus intenciones, pero Edelgard ya había sufrido demasiado. Necesitaba descansar... Además, esa era la cruzada Vestra y de nadie más. Era su obligación como ministro y mano derecha del emperador en acabar con unas cucarachas que solo sabían huir.

Los caballos de los caballeros oscuros galopaban sin temor junto a sus jinetes que, lanza en riste, se lanzaron contra los rezagados que iban a pie. Las alabardas no tardaron en empezar a empalar por la espalda a los que lograban a alcanzar. Los menos afortunados encontraban una muerte lenta y dolorosa a mano de los hechizos de magia oscura de aquellos jinetes de negras armaduras. Las pieles se les caían a trozos como si fuera mera mantequilla, llenándose de ampollas antes de abandonar el músculo para que el trozo burbujeante cayera al suelo. Los gritos de agonía duraban unos minutos hasta que de esos pobres infelices solo quedaban huesos y carne descomponiéndose. Escena que a Hubert le causaba mucha satisfacción. El de cabellos azabache giró un poco el cuerpo cuando vio a uno de sus generales acercarse al galope.

— ¡Lord Vestra, el enemigo se está reagrupando! ¡Han traído esos extraños autómatas!

— ¡Replegaros inmediatamente! ¡Tomad distancia...! —exclamó Hubert antes de que los primeros disparos de aquellas máquinas empezaran a golpear el lugar donde se encontraban, obligando al mago oscuro a retroceder un poco sobre sus pasos. 

Los sodados de Aquellos que se deslizan entre las sombras, empezaron de nuevo a cargar contra los de la casa del ministro imperial al ser motivados por la llegada de los nuevos autómatas que habían estado mejorando en Shambhala. Las lanzas de luz surcaron el cielo azul, destruyendo las nubes que se interponían en su camino. Los primeros impactos pillaron desprevenidos a aquellos que no habían podido escuchar a Hubert, estallando junto a la tierra inerte bajo sus pies.

— ¡Maldición...! —se quejó Hubert al ver que perdían la poca ventaja que habían podido tomar tras haber logrado que el enemigo retrocediera. Si tan solo aquellas máquinas no hubieran llegado...

Su único ocelo visible se abrió de golpe cuando vio a varios soldados rasos dirigirse hacia él. ¡Serían ilusos!

— ¿Osais acercaros a mí? Qué atrevida es la ignorancia y la osadía... —siseó el Vestra mientras daba de nuevo unos pasos hacia delante y sus manos eran embuídas con una oscura energía. Solo los necios osaban acercarse a él de esa manera sin haberle investigado un poco antes.

Hubert dejó caer sobre ellos un montón de púas oscuras que les empaló a toda velocidad de arriba abajo, salpicando el suelo de sangre y llenando el aire de gemidos de dolor que se mezclaban con los de sus propios soldados cuando lograban sobrevivir a alguno de los impactos de los autómatas del enemigo.

Un chasquido de lengua abandonó la boca del Vestra cuando tuvo que lanzar una letal miasma contra un grupo de magos. De normal habría dejado que agonizaran, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que hubiera algún sanador y les salvara la vida: ellos directamente se convertirían en mierda para las plantas y comida para los buitres.

Los gritos de uno de sus generales le sacó del ensimismamiento en el que se había metido al ver los cuerpos descompuestos de sus enemigos.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó el mago oscuro tras fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Es el enemigo! ¡Están reuniéndose en un único punto! ¡Han colocado a sus autómatas en línea! ¿¡Qué hacemos!? —preguntó el soldado con el rostro cubierto de sudor y sangre pegada a la piel. Hubert bufó un poco.

— No podemos retroceder ahora. Si lo hacemos corremos el riesgo de que busquen más aliados y ataquen la capital. Tenemos que detenerlos aquí y ahora —explicó el ministro imperial.

"Vamos Hubert... Piensa, piensa... Nos ganan en número... Hay algo que se pueda hacer...", pensó para si mismo el de cabellos oscuros mientras apretaba y tensaba la mandíbula. No había contado con que tendrían autómatas escondidos... Y eso que aún estaban alejados de su base.

— ¡Refuerzos! ¡Han venido refuerzos!

Exclamó uno de los soldados tras alzar su arma. Hubert giró sobre sus talones, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a varios encima de la colina a un batallón de jinetes conformados por arqueros y paladines, lanzándose a la refriega sin ningún temor. Las saetas eran potenciadas por la magia de los magos que iban cubiertos por los grandes escudos de los caballeros bastión. Algo así solo podía ser obra de...

— Ferdinand —susurró el Vestra al ver el escudo de armas de la familia Aegir en los estandartes de algunos soldados.

— Creo que he llegado a tiempo para salvarte, Hubert.

El Vestra se giró un poco, esbozando una breve sonrisa al ver al de cabellos de sol acercándose subido en un hermoso semental de crin y pelaje blanco. Ferdinand parecía haber salido de un cuento de armas en aquellos momentos.

— Admito que han llegado en buen momento. ¿Cómo te has enterado? No creo haberte dicho nada de esto —preguntó el de cabellos negros al joven de genuína sonrisa. Ferdinand le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

— Un buen marido y noble siempre debe enterarse de lo que hace su pareja —le respondió el de cabellos naranjas, inclinándose un poco para robarle un beso en los labios al mayor. Hubert sonrió únicamente para Ferdinand.

— Te lo acepto.

— ¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó Ferdinand tras ayudar a Hubert a subirse en su caballo, notando los brazos del mago oscuro rodeándole la cintura. Tragó saliva.

— Debemos hacernos cargo de los autómatas si queremos tener una posibilidad de llegar a la noche. 

— Suena arriesgado —comentó el paladín.

— Lo es —dijo Hubert.

— Bien, la vida sin algo de emoción es muy aburrida... ¡Y más para unos nobles como nosotros! —comentó con diversión el de cabellos naranjas.

— Espero te hayas preparado.

— Por ti siempre, Hubert. Para eso he venido. Rescatarte no implica el dejarte solo, ¿lo recuerdas? En la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza

— Y hasta que la muerte nos separe, sí... Lo recuerdo.

Ferdinand le regaló una última sonrisa a su marido, besando aquellos labios que tanto había echado de menos. Hubert le correspondió, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Aquellos labios eran como agua para alguien que había caminado durante días por el desierto. Se miraron una última vez y cabalgaron juntos contra el enemigo.


End file.
